Of Bloodlines and Betrayals
by 9 Tailed Death God
Summary: One change. A difference of ten little minutes. 600 seconds. They turn a man into a legend. A fighter into a champion. A mortal into ... something else. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, his trade, a ninja. T for mild language and violence. Updates Sundays. Will be epic in length.
1. Arc 1, Chapter 1

**Of Bloodlines and Betrayals**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, 'nuff said

"Regular Speech"

'Thinking'

**"Demon Speech"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

Jutsu

**Yo! This is my first story ever, so be warned. However, this should be better than a lot of the crap I've run into on this site, so there's that. Anyway, this is a learning experience for me, and really an experiment in just how good I am. Wish me luck, and hope you enjoy it.**

**Now, this is a divergence/AU fic. There are a few things different from canon. First and foremost, some of the newer canon episodes/manga can go and fuck themselves. Secondly, Yagura (fourth Mizukage) is not controlled by Madara. Thirdly, I may have some of the facts about the seven swordsmen wrong. However, as I don't believe anything I say directly contradicts canon, and everything I do is what's best for the story, I don't think it will matter.**

Chapter 1: A Single Conversation

"They say that the littlest things can cause a world of change. They say that there are key moments in a person's life that determines the path that they're going to take. They say that one detail can make or break your very soul. I think that's bullshit. Except, that is, for the very rare occasion where Fate decides to step in a change a little bit here, nudge something there, and nothing is the same. That .1% of people who interest Destiny, intrigue Fortune, and bewilder Fate. How do I know of this you say? Well, let me tell you a story. A tale of how an orphan boy with nothing to his name became the legend to trump all legends. It's not the happiest one, but it's the truest one. The only one. Mine. My name is Naruto Uzamaki-Namikaze, and though my story is a lonely one. it sure was one hell of a ride."

XXX

_(October 10, 804 ARE*)_

Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, is regarded as the most peaceful of the Great Shinobi Nations, and for good reason. Sunagakure is a desolate place in a barren wasteland, Kirigakure has been in a civil war for the past four years, Kumogakure is extremely militaristic, and Iwagakure is nearly as barren as Suna, and twice as dangerous. For the average citizen, this village would clearly be the best choice to live in. But for four year-old Naruto Uzumaki, it's hell on earth.

To understand why young Naruto feels this way, you need look no further than how the villagers treat him. Regularly overcharged on everything from food to kunai, kicked out of the orphanage at age three, he is treated worse than the dirt on their shoes. The only person in the village who actually cares about our young protagonist is the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, but due to his immense workload, Naruto is often left alone.

However, occasionally Naruto is allowed into the Hokage office, so Sarutobi can be near him and still be able to do his work. It is on one such occasion that this young boy's life was changed.

"Hey jiji, do you wanna play with me? I'm sooooo bored!" Asked Naruto while lying down on the small couch typically used for less formal visits. At four, he was tall for his age, but rather skinny. His spiky blonde hair was partially covered by his goggles. He was wearing a blue shirt and orange shorts. Since he had first seen the pants, he had fallen in love with the color, but he had yet to find any more clothing in that perfect shade.

The aforementioned 'jiji' chuckled. 'O to be young and carefree, with nary a fear or worry.' He thought. Out loud, he said "I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to take care of this paperwork. Maybe someone else with play with you though." Even at sixty-five, the Hokage still made a striking figure. Wearing the red and white Hokage robes and hat, everyone in the village knew to take him seriously. Everyone that is, except for Naruto.

Naruto looked at him disbelievingly. "But you're the Hokage jiji! Can't you just beat up everyone and have someone else do your paperwork?"

The aged Kage raised a single grey eyebrow. "What does being the Hokage mean to you Naruto?"

"That's an easy one, they're the strongest ever and they kick everyone else's ass!"

"Not quite." Sarutobi said with a chuckle. "The Hokage does have to be the best fighter, but he also has to be intelligent, charismatic, and reasonable. The Hokage has to be the best on the battlefield, in the classroom, and in his office. He is the one who excels at all shinobi arts, who knows the machinations of politics. Nothing is unknown to him; nothing is too difficult for him. He is the leader of Konoha, both the shinobi, and the civilians. And above all, he knows himself, his enemies, and his allies. That is who the Hokage is."

Sarutobi then looked over at Naruto, proud to see him actually thinking about what he said, rather than disregarding it as he is prone to do. Admittedly, Naruto's thinking expression resembled a constipated horse's, and he was currently lying with only his lower body on the couch, and his goggles were over his eyes, but he was talking it seriously. Or at least as seriously as any four year-old Jinchūriki can.

It was at that exact moment that a messenger arrived. However, this was no ordinary messenger. First, this one was a member of the scouting team sent to Kiri, to determine what exactly was happening. Second, this was the only messenger, of a team originally six strong. Third, the messenger's Anbu clothes had been ripped in multiple places, and blood spotted the rest of his clothing. Fourth, the messenger arrived ten minutes earlier than he should have.

Sarutobi glanced at Naruto. 'This is obviously incredibly urgent, or Rat would have waited until the scheduled time. I had planned to have Naruto gone before the debriefing, but it seems that won't happen. O well, he doesn't appear to be paying any attention anyways.' "Report." he said, turning to Rat.

Naruto's eyes shot open under his goggles. 'Why didn't the old man send me out? Jiji's never let me stay whenever those masked people are here. And report? I get it! Jiji wants to know if I'll actually try to get more information, so he's letting me listen in. Maybe if I do this well enough, he'll just give me the hat now!' That thought made his eyes light up, but he remained quiet and continued to listen.

Rat's eyes darted to Naruto for a millisecond, but he obeyed the Hokage. "Rat reporting Hokage-sama. I am the sole surviving member of joint squad 4, from a reconnaissance mission to Kirigakure."

"What of the other five members, Tiger, Wombat, Crow, Eel, and Badger?" Interrupted the Hokage.

"Tiger, Eel, and Badger were killed in an ambush immideately after entering the country. Wombat, Crow and I fought and killed our attackers. After, we moved rapidly and managed to obtain the relevant information. However, Wombat and Crow were forced to sacrifice themselves so one of us could return and complete the mission."

The grizzled Kage raised an eyebrow, giving a clear message: "And"

"It is as you feared Hokage-sama. The Yondaime Mizukage has declared a purge of all bloodlines. All who possess one, may possess one, or have helped the 'rebels', as they are called, are killed. The country is divided, but the bloodline users and supporters are outnumbered four to one. This is due to the initial surprise attacks, and that the Mizukage is against them, along with most of the Seven Swordsmen."

"Which ones are on which side?"

"Kisame and Zabuza both left the village; they are on neither side. Mangetsu was killed by the Mizukage, but the bloodline users have Hiramekarei. The remaining four are all on the Mizukage's side. However, Mei Terumi is the leader of the rebels, and she has both the Boil and Lava release, and is bordering on S level strength. Also, the majority of their ANBU appears to support the rebels."

The Hokage closed his eyes and thought on the information. 'I wonder…' "Did you make contact with either force?"

Rat shook his head. "We only observed aside from the one ambush. All information was gained through careful observation over the two weeks."

The Hokage held in a sigh. "You're dismissed Rat. Thank you." As soon as Rat left the room with a single hand seal and a small puff of smoke, Hiruzen allowed himself to sigh out loud. 'To think that someone like Yagura could cause something like that. Its times like this that make me wonder why I ever took this job.'

"Hey jiji, why would someone do something like that?" Naruto innocently asked. "Isn't it the Kage's job to protect all of his shinobi?"

The old man frowned. "I don't know why the Mizukage started the Bloodline War, or what purpose it could serve. Bloodlines are very valuable and even if one clan had done something heinous, it wouldn't have been enough to incite a war."

Naruto interrupted him. "But you're the Hokage, can't you stop all of this?"

The grizzled old man sighed. "Even though I'm the Hokage, even I am not all-powerful; I cannot singlehandedly stop all of the fight-"

"Then I will!" Naruto shouted. "Even if I have to become the greatest Hokage ever, and take that hat right off your head, one day I will! No one should be allowed to do bad things like that. One day I will change that." Looking at the young boy's eyes, the aged Kage could see a fire burning there, a dream that Naruto would achieve, no matter the cost. The Will of Fire, as he would call it.

Sarutobi chuckled. "If that is something you want so badly, then allow me to help you. If you truly desire to be a ninja that much, I can let you enter the Academy when you're six, instead of eight. However, I want you to be sure that this is what you want to do before you do this. The library has books on what it means to be a shinobi. Use those to widen your knowledge, and decide your path. If you do decide to be a ninja, you will join the Academy in two years."

An enormous smile appeared on Naruto's face at hearing that. "Yahoo! Thanks jiji! I promise to be the best ninja ever! That hat is as good as mine!" With that last comment, Naruto bolted out of the room, intent on learning about ninjas as soon as possible. Even after the door had closed behind him, his shouts of joy could be heard while he was running down the halls.

Once he was sure Naruto was long gone, the Hokage allowed himself a somber smile. Looking at the picture of a blonde man in Hokage robes, standing atop the Hokage Mountain, his smile turned proud. "You and Kushina would be proud of him, wouldn't you? Minato."

** *After Rikudo Era (Originally After Rikudo Sennin Era, but changed after I realized ARSE may not be the best choice)**

**Now I'm not completely sure that everyone will understand the change, so I'll spell it out for you. The messenger arriving early caused Naruto to learn about Kiri, and to have a new goal to work to. That's the main thing. I think the Academy is four years (normally age eight to twelve) and Naruto failed twice, so he joined two years early (at six). If you have any other questions ask them in a review or PM me. 9 out.**

**Update 12/9/12: I know that I promised a chapter this week, but finals are draining me of any and all free time. In return though, one week during the holiday break I will post an extra chapter. Also, are there really no reviews? They are the sustenance that all writers need, and I know that some of you enjoy this story. I wouldn't have favs and follows otherwise. Seriously, more reviews equals more motivation equals quicker updates equals more story for you. It's that simple. Anyways, see you in a week. 9 out.**


	2. Arc 1, Chapter 2

**Of Bloodlines and Betrayals**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, 'nuff said

"Regular Speech"

'Thinking'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thinking'**

Jutsu

**Welcome to chapter number two. Admittedly, this is a lot harder than I had initially expected. However, it seems that as long as I am sufficiently motivated, I can write a large amount in a short amount of time. Now, to clarify, a brief message should always be at the top, and questions and comments will be addressed at the bottom. **

Chapter Two: A Shinobi's Greatest Weapon

As Naruto walked down the streets, not even the typical glares and grimaces could disturb his happiness. His jiji believed in him, and he finally had a means to accomplish his goals. Nothing could ruin his good mood right then. He would go to the library, become a shinobi, and eventually protect people in danger. Those thoughts were what was going through his head, and sustaining his joy.

The library was somewhere that Naruto had not been by often, but he still knew where it was. The red building towered over all of the surrounding structures, with people loitering on some of the outdoor terraces circling the floors of the building. Civilian and shinobi intermingled throughout, and constantly "busy librarians ran around shushing people and organizing books. Perched above the main entrance sat a carving of a hawk, representing the watchful eyes of Konoha.

Strolling up to the entrance, Naruto expected immediate access, and his greeting showed that. "Hey! I need to use the library to learn more about shinobi. But ... I've never come here before, so I need a little bit of help."

"Sure, young man" the attendant replied without looking up from her work. "If you could just give me your name, then you can enter."

"Naruto Uzumaki"

The attendant froze. Her head slowly tilted towards him, and she blinked a few times, trying to convince herself she was imagining things. Finally, she was forced to conclude that the demon was really there. "I take that back. _You _aren't allowed in here."

Naruto's eyes widened. "But just a second ago you said I could! Why can't I!"

The attendant hurriedly thought up an excuse that wouldn't break the Third's Law. "You're too young." She finally answered with a sadistic smile. "So I'm afraid I can't let you in." Her tone was obviously laden with sarcasm, but that wouldn't help our protagonist. Fortunately, something else would.

"Hello Hanade-san," drawled a low voice from behind him. Naruto spun around to see a man with spiky silver hair. His one eye smiled at her, while the sun glinted off of the forehead protector covering the other one. His jonin vest displayed his rank with prominence, but Kakashi Hatake was recognizable even without it. "I wasn't aware that there was a rule against young children in the library. After all, I've seen younger children in before. There are probably even some in there right now."

The now named Hanade froze again. 'Shit! I didn't think there would be anyone that liked the demon around. And he's a jonin on top of that! What do I do now!?" Then it hit her, and she smiled disarmingly. "It's a fairly new rule," 'Made just now' "But it does not apply to children who are with an adult."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to stay and help Naruto then. It's what any caring adult would do, right?" Turning to face the subject of their discussion he said with an eye smile, "Come on Naruto, those books aren't going to read themselves." And with that, the prodigal jonin started to walk into the library.

Upon hearing that, Naruto jumped into the air with joy. "Yahoo! I get to learn about shinobi and a jonin is helping me!" Then he quickly ran inside, eager to begin.

Hanade just stood there, flabbergasted. 'To think, that someone would actually help the demon … get … stronger.' The sudden thought went through her like a Raiton technique. 'I have to tell someone about this. The demon needs to be killed before it can recover any more of its strength.' Vowing to inform her fellow haters later, she promptly returned to her work.

XXX

"So what brings you to the library today?"

"I want to learn about being a ninja. Jiji said that there were books here that could tell me more. After all, a Hokage has to know everything. Especially if they want to protect other people."

Looking at the young blonde, the jonin allowed himself a brief moment to reminisce. 'He acts like you Kushina, but his goal reminds me of Minato. I only wish I could have been around him more often.' Out loud, he said, "So you want to be a ninja do you? Well I happen to be one of our village's top jonin. Any questions you may have I can probably answer, though that's not to say that books won't help you."

"You're a jonin! Then you must be pretty strong." Kakashi could practically see the stars in his eyes. "Though jiji could still kick your butt any day of the week." Naruto quickly amended.

He chuckled at that. "I don't know about that. Out of Konoha's top jonin and Anbu, there aren't any that can easily and regularly beat me." 'At least with Obito's eye.' "Though, admittedly the Hokage or Jiraiya could." 'But he wouldn't know Jiraiya, and there's no way he would call the Hokage jiji.'

Naruto laughed at the cyclops. "You just answered your own question. Jiji _is_ the Hokage. And you call yourself one of Konoha's strongest. If that's how smart you all are, then the hat will be mine in no time."

'Maybe I spoke too soon.' Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop. 'He really does take after Kushina though. I believe she called the Sandaime something similar.' "You really shouldn't call the Hokage that you know. He may be old, but he is by far the strongest shinobi in our village."

"Strong or not, jiji is old. And he may as well be my jiji. So I call him jiji."

Kakashi sighed. "I suppose I can't change your mind then." Turning away from Naruto, Kakashi continued walking up the stairs. "Come on. I know someplace secluded where I can tell you more about ninjas. You did want to know more right?" he finished with an eye smile.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I forgot about that for a second." Falling in step a few feet behind the jonin, he asked "So where exactly is this place? And what are you going to tell me?"

If Naruto could see underneath Kakashi's mask, he would have seen a smirk. "What I am going to teach you … I will tell you when we get there. As for where it is …"

"Yeah?"

"It's a surprise"

Naruto almost tripped over his feet at the blunt declaration. "So when are we going to get there?"

"Right …

About …"

Naruto's eyes were brimming with excitement, on edge, waiting for the penny to drop.

"Now."

"Where, where? I can't see it. Tell me Kashi-san! Just point it out to me." By this point, the young blonde was practically begging.

'I really shouldn't do this to him, and I certainly shouldn't be enjoying it so much. Meh.' Kakashi's sole present eye smiled. "I lied" he spoke aloud.

"WHAT!" Naruto's shock was palpable. His eyes had widened, his mouth had dropped open; his whole body screamed shock. "Why did you lie to me Kashi-san? I thought you liked me?"

The sharingan user chuckled. "I do like you. And all of your questions will be answered as soon as we arrive. Which, coincidentally, is right now." He laughed once more. "For real this time." As soon as Kakashi finished his final statement, he stopped on the landing at the end of the staircase. Opening a door, he stepped out, and gestured Naruto in.

Beauty. There was no other way to describe the view offered. The circular building was in the center of the village, and with its height, seeing from one end of the village to the other was easy. The entire village in its entirety, from the Hokage Mountain, to the massive village gates. Every one of the clan compounds was visible, along with the Academy and the Hokage's office. The training grounds, and the markets. The slums, and the upper residential areas. Everything.

"Wow." Uttered Naruto in awe.

"It really is something, isn't it? Now if you could stop being awestruck for but a moment, I can tell you more about why I lied?"

Naruto's head turned back so fast Kakashi almost thought he would break his neck. "Tell me! Please! I need to know!"

"Well when you put it like that … I suppose I can." Leaning back against the rail that surrounded the roof, Kakashi began to talk. "First, tell me why you came to the library."

"To learn about being a ninja of course!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So to gather information." Naruto didn't seem to understand, so Kakashi elaborated. "Information can be crucial in every situation. If you tried to become a ninja without knowing anything about it, then you would either fall miserably, or die painfully. Let me give you another example. Say two ninja fight. They have the exact same strength, but one of them has information on the other. Who would win?"

"I guess that the one with information would win."

"Good!" Kakashi smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "There is a brain in there after all."

"Hey… that's not very nice." Muttered Naruto disgruntledly.

"Back to the subject, information is important. That makes withholding information even more important. If you can avoid talking about something, using a variety of methods that I refuse to let a four year-old have access to. Now do you understand why I lied to you?"

"Yep! You wanted to take my attention away from asking you questions for a little bit, right?"

'Impressive. Even with a concept as simple as that, he picked it up extraordinarily quickly for someone his age.' Kakashi thought to himself. "Right. Now I believe you also had some questions about ninja?"

'Finally, the good part.' "So what exactly does being a ninja mean? How are they different from samurai? How strong are you? Why do you wear you headband like that? What's the fastest way for me to get stronger?" Naruto rattled off questions one after another in a way that would've made a normal person's head swim. Kakashi was not normal.

"Completely out of order just to mess with you," Kakashi smiled as Naruto glared. "What's under my headband is a secret, I am one of the stronger jonin in the village, and the other questions are related, so I'll answer them with a story."

"But Kashi-san! History is boring!" he whined.

The jonin smiled. "Did you already forget what I just said. History is a type of information. You can learn a great deal about how major battles and wars are fought if you pay attention. There is so much that the past can tell us if we just pay enough attention."

"Ok, ok, I get it. No need to rub it in."

"There was a time, a long, long time ago, where there was no such thing as a shinobi. People did not know how to use chakra. People lived fairly similarly to how they do know, except for the fact that there were no ninja villages. No Kages, no ninja forces to protect them from bandits. Sure they had some law enforcement, but they were short-staffed, and inefficient. Things were tough, but no one was strong enough to change things. Until that day. December 25, 82 BRE*. The day the Rikudo Sennin first appeared. Or as he's more commonly called, the Sage of Six Paths.

From the very first time he appeared, people knew things were going to change. He had an ... aura of sorts about him. And his abilities were without comparison. Somehow, the Sage had discovered how to use chakra, and had untapped its unlimited potential. He was extremely talented in every art that there was, and a few he invented. They were the reason he was the Sage of _Six _Paths. In those things he went beyond the limit of any mere mortal. And truly became a legend.

Taijutsu: he mastered multiple styles, and combined them to form one ultimate one. He could defeat a Kage level shinobi with that branch alone. Genjutsu: He could perform feats that could break men in milliseconds, ones that make even the best of the Uchiha's techniques look like party favors. Kenjutsu: He mastered a style for every major type of sword. He could cut through solid metal, and break the sound barrier with a single swing of Battōjutsu.

Fuinjutsu: He could manipulate the elements, and even time and space to an extent with this branch. The pinnacle of his skill here is his legendary sealing of the Jubi into himself. Ninjutsu: He could freely manipulate all five common elements, ten secondary elements, and a number of others formed from combining three other elements, including the legendary gravity element. His final branch has no name, but was the most deadly of them all. It included manipulations of souls, separate formation of yin and yang chakra, and summoning contracts.

The Sage uses his power to create a stable law enforcement. To severely reduce the crime rate. To give cities and countries save homes. He used his powers for good. And eventually, he passed down his teachings. After hundreds of years, an offshoot of ninja, for that is what his students became, samurai, came to be. They used chakra, but so differently that we distinguish them from ninja. Nowadays, those six branches are the fundamental pillars of a ninja, even if a few have been rejected by the majority. If you want to be strong, there are no shortcuts except hard work. Train all six arts as best as you can, and any ninja can be powerful."

"So the Sage was like an uber-ninja or something? But those things you mentioned, you called them the six pillars. What exactly are they?" Naruto asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

'Whoops. I forgot that he didn't even know the basics.' "Taijutsu is using the parts of your body to attack." Kakashi mimed punching someone. "Kenjutsu is anything to do with swords." He pretended to cut something with a sword. "Fuinjutsu is the art of sealing, for example an exploding tag is basic Fuinjutsu. Genjutsu is creating illusions to trick people. Ninjutsu is using the body's chakra in various ways. For example …" Kakashi made a single hand seal and in a poof, a clone of him appeared.

"This is the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.' Said the clone, who promptly disappeared in another poof of smoke.

"Summoning and soul manipulation is exactly what it sounds like. As for yin and yang chakra, your guess is as good as mine. That is one thing that the Sage never passed down, and no one since has been able to recreate his feat. Now, do you have any further questions about ninja?"

"I think I'm good." Naruto plopped backwards onto the ground, and reclined. "It really is a lot to take in though." A comfortable silence settled around the two while Naruto thought about what he learned. 'To think, that there was once someone that powerful. It's amazing. But how can I ever get that strong? I know! I'll start training every day, and learning more and more from the library and other strong ninja. But, the lady at the desk said I needed an adult to come into the library. Hmmm.' "Hey Kashi-san?" he said, interrupting the silence. "How will I get into the library again if I need to?"

"I can talk to Hokage-sama about that. I know we can figure something out, but all you need to know is that you will be allowed into this library by yourself starting tomorrow." The jonin assured.

"Got it. Say Kashi-san, could you get me home? It's been a long day, and I'm kind of tired."

"Sure" The one-eyed ninja eye smiled. "Want to see another jutsu?"

"Yes!"

"Well then let's go."

Suddenly Kakashi's arm darted out and grabbed onto Naruto's soldier. In a poof of smoke, and a few scattered leaves, the two had disappeared.

XXX

_(In front of Naruto's front door)_

Where a second before was an empty hallway, the sounds of a boy coughing filled the air. "What was that." He finally managed to get out between his coughs.

"Shunshin no Jutsu." Said the man with an eye smile. "Well see you around kid." And with another poof of smoke and scattering of leaves the enigmatic man disappeared.

"Well at least he was nice, if a little strange. So then, tomorrow, I'll start the beginning of my ninja training. Then I'll be able to change things. The Sage fixed up his time, now it's time for me to fix mine."

XXX

_(Hokage's office)_

"So let me get this straight, Hanade tried to prevent Naruto from getting into the library, but you helped him and then taught him about ninjas? And now he needs help going in again?"

"That about sums it up Hokage-sama."

"To think that they would treat Minato's son this badly." Sighed the Hokage.

"We both know we wouldn't have any of these problems if you had let me or Jiraiya take him in."

"And we both know why we couldn't do that." Sarutobi quickly wrote down a short message, and put it into an envelope. "Please give this to Hanade immediately. It should prevent any future problems."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi before again disappearing in a tiny poof of smoke.

"You just can't catch a break, can you Naruto-kun?"

XXX

_(In front of the library)_

A sudden poof startled Hanade, who then narrowed her eyes when she realized who exactly had appeared. "Here" Said the newcomer as he gave her an envelope, while his single eye gave her a scathing look before he left in the same manner he arrived.

Quickly opening and skimming the letter, it took a few seconds for the meaning to fully sink in. 'The Hokage himself … wants me to help the demon? So now I know that even the Hokage can't be trusted. I definitely have to do something the now. The demon, must be killed.'

***BRE is Before Rikudo Era, but that should be pretty self-explanatory**

**Now how's that for a cliff hanger of sorts? Now, the date the Sage showed up, December 25, will not have any relevance. It's just that Christmas is coming up, so I'm paying homage to the holiday. As you have obviously seen, there was an update this week, as promised. Also, this chapter is over 1000 more words, so hooray for me!**

**Now, this is typically where I would address all comments and questions in reviews or PMs, but I am a little disappointed on that front. In the two weeks since I've published this, I have 3 favorites, 9 follows, and 159 different visitors. Yet not a single one of those people reviewed. I'm a little disappointed, to be honest. I mean, if you enjoy it enough to follow it, you'd think that youd' enjoy it enough to review it. **

**Well on a happier note, I have decided that the week of Christmas, I will give you the promised extra chapter. Either on the 25th or the 26th, depending. Well, see you next week. 9 out.**


	3. Arc 1, Chapter 3

**Of Bloodlines and Betrayals**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, what a shame

"Regular Speech"

'Thinking'

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thinking'**

Jutsu

**Welcome to Chapter three! I am overjoyed to see people actually enjoying what I write. You guys help make this all meaningful. Now on to the story!**

Chapter Three: Plans

_(An undisclosed location)_

Darkness. Pure, utter, nothingness. There is no other way to describe the location where the two met. Of course, it would have had to be dark. After all, one of those people isn't supposed to exist. But in a village of ninjas, what is supposed to happen rarely means anything at all.

"Report." An older voice, both smooth and rough simultaneously, broke the silence and cut through the darkness with only a single word.

A lighter voice, not possessing the qualities the other had, answered in a monotone. "Hanade has come asking us to kill, as she put it, 'the demon'."

"What was her reasoning?"

"She said that the demon must be killed before it could regain more of its power. She claims that it already had Kakashi Hatake and the Hokage under its thrall. She says it came to the library, looking for shinobi knowledge, and was backed by the aforementioned ninja. She also says that if something is not done, she will take matters into her own hand."

'Foolish' "Bring her to meeting hall three, I will meet with her there." Ordered the first voice.

"Yes Danzo-sama." Intoned the second voice to the now revealed Danzo. With nary a sound, the black-clothed ninja disappeared into the blackness.

Tap. Tap. Tap. The sound of a wooden cane methodically striking the floor rang throughout the halls. However, to the man holding the cane, it's noise had a meditative quality within its repetitiveness.

'So it seems as if old Sarutobi has finally played a card. And such a wild one at that. It is unlike that fool to act quite this brash, so he must be planning something. While I do agree with training the host, typical methods will only hinder his growth. Maybe he has anticipated and planned for that? Yes, that would explain the backing of Hatake. He intends to use him to spur the host's growth, and will more than likely make him his sensei. Now, since I know what he is planning, what is the proper counter for it?

First, I must prevent him from entering the Academy early. While I might be able to prevent his entrance all together, it would be too suspicious. To do that, I could get one of the clan heads to complain of favoritism. Yes, that might work. Only the very rare prodigy who is also an important figure has entered early, and as Sarutobi can't safely reveal the host's parentage, there is nothing he could do to escape that argument. Elegant, and deadly, just my style.

Now, this is where things get tricky. I have to somehow abate Hanade, and distance the host from Sarutobi. Wait. What am I thinking? I can just tell Hanade that things are being taken care of. Promise results in one to two months, and she is taken care of. Now as for Naruto, I just need to get someone on my side to deliver the news. A little bit of misinformation taken the wrong wary, and all of his trust in Sarutobi is shattered.

Now how to get the host into Root without arousing suspicions. The best way to do that would be to fake his death, but that would be impossible inside the village because of that blasted crystal ball. Thankfully this area is protected by seals. Somehow I need to get him out of the village, and it has to look as if he wasn't controlled. Perhaps if I alienate him from the village even more? No, then he would never willingly protect it. Now this is a conundrum. How to get him to leave but make him still love the village?

Let's see, recent reports said that he was inspired by the Kiri civil war. I wonder if that has some promise. He's young, so he is certain to have a heroic streak. Maybe if I can get a seemingly sympathetic ninja to tell him no support was going to Kiri. If the ninja plays the part well enough, that should work. Now I just have to convince the council to send no aid, which should be easy enough considering how shaky things are there. Yes, now I know exactly what to do.'

During Danzo's internal monologue, his steady pace had brought him outside of a small meeting room, with a three above the doorway. Entering the room, Danzo saw Hanade waiting impatiently in one of the room's two chairs. As soon as she realized that she was alone no longer, she shot to her feet and said "Danzo-sama! Thank you for coming to meet with me. As I'm sure you realize the demon needs-"

"Silence." uttered the elder. "I have heard all of your complaints before, and have no need to hear them again. Just because the Kyubi killed your whole family, do you think you are the only one who has suffered? I too lost loved ones, and recognize the need for action. However, foolish and impulsive decisions will get us nowhere. Realize that your action is not required, but rest assured that the problem will be taken care of within two months. With any luck, it will be done within a single month. Now, are you satisfied?"

"Yes! Thank you so much Danzo-sama! You truly have been a great help all these years." With a long, formal bow, Hanade left the meeting hall.

'Fool. She let the death of her family cloud her judgment around the host. Still though, just a little bit of acting, a sob story or two, and she was putty in my hands. Likewise, the host will also be under my control. Soon, soon all of my plans will finally come to fruition.'

XXX

_(A deserted training field, 7:30 am)_

"Now, how should I start my ninja training? Hmm." And so Naruto thought. And thought. And thought some more. "I got it! I'll work on the six pillars that Kashi-san was talking about. Let's see … I have no idea how to do the last one, I have no weapons, seals seam really hard, I don't know how to use chakra- or do I? I remember that there was one jutsu he did, with a single seal, the Kage Bunshin. Let's see …" and so Naruto made the single seal, and suddenly, nothing happened.

"Come on chakra, let me use the jutsu!" shouted Naruto trying harder and harder to get the seemingly simple technique to work. Then all of a sudden, a breeze blew through the clearing, scattering leaves as Naruto's expression grew more and more focused. Until suddenly, nothing happened again.

"Why? When Kashi-san did it, he made it look so easy! Maybe it's because I can't use chakra at all? No, I'm pretty sure that everyone can use chakra, at least a little. And if jiji was willing to let me enter the Academy early, then I must be able to use a good amount. Maybe Kashi-san did something that I'm not?"

_Flashback_

Kakashi made a single seal, and with a small poof, and a brief rush of energy, a clone appeared.

…

The clone disappeared in another small poof and a second onslaught of energy.

_Flashback End_

"That's it! The energy that he used! That must be chakra! Now, if I can find that inside of me, and bring it out, I can use jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto in a brief moment of brilliance. "So that energy, where would it be? Maybe in my … stomach, yeah because that's the center of my body. I am so smart." Sitting down on the grass in a relaxed position and closing his eyes, he tried to reach inside and draw out the strange energy. "Come on, I know what it feels like, so why can't I find it."

Then suddenly, he failed to find it. Except, in a small section of his body, he felt a small tingle that slightly resembled the chakra. He slowly reached further towards it, as the feeling grew stronger and stronger. In a single moment, where before was a silent clearing, there was a wind whipping around, and a light blue glow surrounding the lone occupant. Eventually, the glow died down, and Naruto opened his eyes slowly, calm now that he had succeeded.

"Oh yeah. That's what I'm talking about. But, I have to make sure it wasn't a fluke." Spoke the boy as he drew out a smaller amount of his newly discovered chakra, pleased to see that he could now do it on command. "Good, now to get started on that jutsu." Forming the blue aura around him, he made the seal again, and uttered the phrase that forever changed his life: "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Poof! A clone appeared, looking entirely too pleased with itself. "You did it boss. Nice job! We're one step closer to being ninja now! Boss?" said the clone, looking down at Naruto who was leaning forward on his knees, panting with his face an exhausted red.

"So … tired. Didn't … think … one … jutsu … would … be … so … hard." Panted out the wiped out blonde.

"Hey boss, are you going to be alright?" asked the clone in a a worried tone.

"Yeah. I think I'll be fine now." Said the original, talking slowly to conserve energy. "After all, how can I ever be a good ninja if my only jutsu makes me pass out? In fact, now that I think about it." Quickly forming the seal again before the clone could react, a second clone appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Boss you baka! Why did you think this is a good idea?" yelled the second clone.

Grabbing onto the clone to help pull himself to his feet, the original spoke a single sentence. "I need to get better, and to do that I need to work, so I summoned you, got it?" and with that, he passed out, falling backwards onto the ground.

"Well this isn't very good." Said the first clone, who for simplicity's sake, shall be temporarily called C1. Grabbing the original's body, and starting to drag it toward the tree, he looked at the other clone, who shall be called C2, and said "Come on, don't make me do this by myself."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I was just a little surprised, that's all." responded C2. "After all, it's not every day that you appear just in time to see your boss pass out." As the two clones dragged their boss over towards the tree, they wondered what they should do next.

"Well, first things first," said C1, who had become the leader because of an unspoken agreement based off of seniority "Boss will need food when he wakes up again, so you need to go take care of that. Got it?"

"But what if someone sees me? Won't they wonder why a clone is getting Boss's food?"

C1 sighed. 'Looks like I've got to explain everything to you.' "You look exactly like Boss! The only ones who can tell the difference are me and Boss, and we'll both stay here. There is no way that anyone could realize there is a difference! Think before you speak next time." Sitting down with his back resting against the tree, he muttered "Jeez, am I really that stupid sometimes?"

"Fine! You don't have to yell at me though." sulked the chastised C2. "I'll go get the food, and even if there is no difference, I'm still going to try to not be noticed."

"Fine, fine, whatever. Just hurry up and go." said C1 while waving his hand in a shooing gesture. As the second clone walked away to take care of his job, he wondered what he was supposed to do now. "There's nothing for me to do! Any training I would do wouldn't matter, because I'm just a clone." with that depressing thought firmly in his mind, the clone sighed. "I'm sooooo bored right now."

Then, the clone noticed to his side, were numerous pebbles of similar shape and size. At the same time, the clone also noticed that there was a tree about ten yards in front of him. Looking at the pebbles, then the tree, the pebbles again, and back to the tree. Then it hit the clone. He could throw them at the tree over and over! "Well, it's better than nothing, I suppose." Picking up a good looking pebble, he threw it at the tree. And missed by a wide margin.

Picking up another pebble, he threw it again. This time, he also missed by a wide margin. The clone then spent the next ten minutes throwing pebbles at the tree, getting closer and closer each time, until he could consistently hit the tree accurately. Grabbing a pebble slightly larger than most, he threw it at the tree one final time, giving it an extra oomph this time. It was flying true, about to hit the tree, when a quick "I'm back" sounded through the area, followed by a short gasp, a poof of smoke, and a box of food hitting the ground.

The now only alive clone blinked. Twice. "Well that was unexpect-" He was cut off by the sudden onslaught of memories. Being summoned, seeing the Boss faint, getting the food, avoiding villagers, and finally returning and being struck by a pebble. Everything that the other clone had experienced, it now knew, without exception. "That was so weird, I wonder why that happened. Maybe it's a part of the jutsu? I'll have to find out more later when the Boss is conscious."

As if awakened by his final words, the original slowly let out a groan, and started to awake. "Ugh. I didn't think it would cause me to pass out. So" he said, turning to the only remaining clone, "what happened and where is the other clone."

The clone grinned, and decided to take a risk. Tossing a pebble straight up above his head, he said "Goodbye Boss." with a smile, right before the rock hit him on the head, causing him to disappear.

"Well that was weird, I wonder why he-" said Naruto before he too was interrupted by the sudden mental barrage. Everything the first clone had done, and every one of the memories that it had gotten from the second clone. Including the first clone's final revelation, that all of a clone's experience was transferred to its creator.

"Wow." Breathlessly spoke the only Naruto left. "I wonder, but no, there's no way. But still, I need to try." After speaking such ominous words, he reached down a picked up a single pebble. In the clearing, there was silence. Until a soft thwack resounded. The sound of a small pebble striking a tree.

Naruto's grin couldn't have been pried off of him with a crowbar at that moment. "I can't believe it! With Kage Bunshin, I can learn things two or three times faster than anyone else! And when I can summon more, and make them without breaking a sweat like Kashi-san, I'll get stronger so fast! I truly will be able to make a difference now. And finally, change the world for the better."

**Now, Naruto is not going to be instantly stronger. As you saw in this chapter, using the Kage Bunshin has some serious costs for him right now. As for the clone scene, I don't think I've ever seen anything even remotely close to this, so what'd you think of it? Also on originality, I pride myself on avoiding clichés and being as original as possible in what I do. IT's what of my goals, and I really do try to do it.**

**Now, five people reviewed the last chapter, and I am overjoyed. It really is motivational to have you guys review. Though admittedly, this chapter was a little short. I have reasons. First, finals were this week, so until Thursday I had no free time to write. Second, I had to temporarily move out of my house because of the polyurethane on the floors. We had some carpet replaced, and it made the house inhabitable for a few days. Third, writer's block. Coming up with Danzo's internal monologue was hard as hell, but I think I did a good job of it. Anyways, back to reviews.**

**Omega Shenron1: As you can see, I am avoiding anything overdone. Trust me when I say that there is nothing in this story that has been done before.**

**xSmittenKittenx: No Rinnegan. Trust me on this. There is nothing you can say to make me change my mind. However, Naruto will be strong. Not strong enough to easily beat the world, but he'll be powerful.**

**dalulzing: First, I don't know if I made this clear, but I consider everything to do with blades Kenjutsu. That means I think Tenten kicks ass at Kenjutsu. Second, some of the things you have mentioned have already been taken care of, but you're ideas are interesting. Third, your point on jobs is good, but ninja missions pay enough as a genin, for rent, board, and basic supplies. That's my opinion on the matter. Fourth, I do intend to write more original but canon-allowed lore. Fifth, there will be realism. AKA death.**

**Thanks also anarion87 and TigrezzTail for reviewing. See you Wednesday for the promised extra chapter. Also, there will be a small time skip next chapter. 9 out.**


	4. Arc 1, Chapter 4

**Of Bloodlines and Betrayals**

I don't own Naruto, never have, and probably never will.

I think you all get the hang of what means what, so I won't post that any more

**Now as a reminder, two very short time-skips are in this chapter. It just felt necessary to put in there, and helped move the story along faster. Also, did nobody notice that I forgot a title for Chapter three? I've since fixed it, but still, thought someone would have caught that. And I do have one this time! HA! Now, on to chapter four.**

Chapter Four: Changes

_(One week later, the same training field, 7:00 am)_

If one were to walk into the once deserted training field nine, they would be shocked to find the place currently being used. Of course, it is not entirely unheard of for some secretive ninja to use deserted areas to hide some of their techniques, but the one using the training ground was neither a ninja, nor thought to be secretive. However, that was the Naruto of a week ago, and since then, many things had changed, though few were visible from an outsiders point of view.

His torso, which used to be quite scrawny, had become average size for a child his age. His orange shorts had been cast off for more tactical blue ones, though his goggles remained on his eyes. His blonde hair was slightly longer, as if care of it was less important than other things. His bright blue eyes still shone, but now with a burning determination and an insatiable curiosity. However, those were the only things one could tell was different, but only if one knew Naruto well.

The main thing that had changes over the week, but was invisible to others, was his mind. He know knew a good deal more basic information about ninja, and knew about the basic principles of most ninja. He knew what he had to shoot for to graduate the academy. He knew that he needed to learn a taijutsu style, become proficient in throwing weapons, learn a decent amount of theoretical information – though he would never focus on it – and learn the Bunshin, Kawarimi, and Henge. Especially the Kawarimi.

Something else that has changed, was his chakra reserves. Repeated training using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu had steadily improved Naruto's already large reserves until he could summon five clones, but any more would leave him winded. Using those clones, he is able to form all basic hand seals successfully, though his hand seal speed is atrocious. He had also improved some at throwing the few dulled kunai and shuriken he had managed to steal from the Academy. 'Not like they would miss a few anyway, with how many they had.' thought Naruto, breaking his own reminiscence with bitter thoughts.

That was another thing that had changed about Naruto. He no longer spoke without thinking. He thought about decisions before he made them, and he deliberated before making any major moves of any kind. It was a skill that set him firmly apart from the Naruto of one week ago, who would often do things half-assed, without thinking them through.

However, with this newfound strength came the arrogance that often follows, especially when one has yet to have a reality check. Despite how much he thinks he has gotten stronger, any genin could defeat him with laughable ease, while in his mind, he was already strong enough to start making changes, albeit slowly. But such is youth, who will often think they are invincible until someone proves them wrong, typically in a painful and scarring manner.

"One down, quite a few to go." panted out Naruto after finishing doing a lap around the medium-sized clearing. 'It's a shame that clones can't help me train my physical strength as well. Even if they could, I don't have the chakra to waste to test it out. All of my time now has to be spent getting as strong as I can, and the clones reading about ninjas and practicing throwing weapons have been invaluable.'

Naruto's daily training regime now consisted of getting up, eating, summoning a clone to get books, and two more to read them. The other two clones practiced with kunai and shuriken respectively, and have allowed his skill to become about the same level of a first year Academy student's. The help in those areas has been so useful, that Naruto has not been able to spare a clone to test whether or not they can help with physical training, so for now he takes care of that.

Little did the blonde ninja-in-training know that somewhere nearby, things were about to take a sharp turn for the worse.

XXX

_(The council chamber, inside the Hokage tower)_

"What do you mean the request is denied? While it isn't often that a student is accepted early, this is one exceptional case that should definitely be allowed. He could very much benefit from entering early, and I would like for you to remember that Hiashi-san." said Sarutobi, who was surprised at the rejection coming from someone normally so aloof and passive.

"My reasons are simple, and logical," said the head of the Hyugas. "In the history of Konoha, there have been very few students who have entered early. They have all been, with only one exception the heirs of prodigious clans. The aforementioned exception was Kakashi Hatake, who was not only the son of the White Fang, already showed great promise, and it was during a time of war. We are not currently in a war, and while he is a Jinchūriki, he is not a heir to any clan. Exceptions should not be made for a commoner, especially when my brother's son request was recently denied. If the nephew of the head of the most powerful clan in Konoha is not allowed in early, why should this nobody be allowed? We have to set a standard, and not make exceptions based solely off of favoritism." With that final word, Hiashi sat back down at his seat.

"I must agree with Hiashi-san, Hokage-sama," intoned the head of the Uchihas, Fugaku Uchiha, as he stood up. "The line has to be drawn here, and we cannot cross it on a foolish whim like this one. I too vote against the inclusion of one Naruto Uzumaki into the Academy early." He then sat down, and inclined his head at Hiashi, his point made. Following the stunning declaration by Konoha's two most prominent clan heads, every other person in the room, with the exception of Sarutobi, also voted against Naruto's inclusion.

The aged Kage sighed softly. 'I am so sorry Naruto. I wish I could do something to stop this, but even in his own village, the Hokage is not god.' "Fine. With a nigh-unanimous vote, Naruto Uzumaki will not be accepted into the Academy at an earlier date. If there are no other matters of business, this meeting is adjourned."

"Actually, about the Kiri matter, I don't believe we should send aid. Things are too uncertain at this point for us to make any decisions. We must wait and see before deciding." spoke up the quiet Danzo, before returning to his seat.

"Agreed, I was planning on doing the same thing, but now we can make it official." said Sarutobi. "A show of hands for who agrees with the two of us on this matter please." Once everyone had voted for it, he spoke again. "Now, the matter is officially closed until further information is obtained. And again, if there are no other matters of business, this meeting is adjourned." When no one spoke up, the esteemed leaders of Konohagakure left the room one by one.

Eventually, only two members were left in the room, but neither made a single move to get out of their seat. Hiashi Hyuga, and Fugaku Uchiha. Two leaders, both separate from the common man by something that could never be overcome. Both powerful ninja, in their own right. But here, both wondering why exactly their ever-present rival chose to side with them on this issue.

"So," started the man with eyes of an onyx color. "What exactly did Homura offer to get your alliance on this issue? After all, while your points were valid, they felt too rehearsed, and even you know better than to go against the Hokage on something like this."

"I could say the same thing to you. After all, you normally will fight against me with a passion, but today you were surprisingly docile. And what did Koharu offer you? Even when my Byakugan isn't active, I can still see your eyes dart over there after your vote as clear as day."

"Likewise your eyes also were easy to read, even when you don't have pupils," taunted the Uchiha with a knowing smirk. "Now why would Danzo-san want Uzumaki to be excluded from the Academy? After all-"

"The only thing the two have in common is their third elder, Danzo," finished the Hyuga. "This is probably a part of some convoluted plot of his. He has one of them every other day."

"Yes, but this one actually seems to be working. And affecting young Naruto? Danzo obviously has an end goal in mind, most likely with Naruto being a part of it. And anything that affects a village's Jinchūriki affects the entire village, whether they like it or not."

"True." standing up, and moving toward the door, Hiashi said over his shoulder "I will try to find more, and contact you if I find anything."

"As will I, Hiashi." said Fugaku, acknowledging and accepting his request. As he stood up, and made to leave as well, he thought to himself. 'Now, how will this change our plans? This will need to be discussed at great length, and making definite decisions needs to wait until things have settled down.'

XXX

_(An undisclosed location)_

"Do you understand exactly what you have to do? Reports have come in saying that part one was a success, now it is your job to initiate part two."

"Of course Danzo-sama. I live to serve you." said the unnamed man with a smile.

"Good. Your ability to perfectly imitate normal emotions will prove invaluable here. Play to the host's arrogance, and above all, do not be caught."

"Yes Danzo-sama. Consider it done." finished the agent with a smirk as he shunshined away.

XXX

_(Naruto's apartment, 8:00 pm)_

The unidentified Root agent appeared with nary a sound outside of Naruto's front door. He knocked on the door with his hand, then stood in a position designed to seem relaxed.

The door opened, and a blonde stuck his head outside. "What is it? It's kind of late, so could you make it quick?" answered the obviously tired blonde.

"Actually, the news I have may take a little while. Do you mind if I come inside?" smiled the ninja as he pretended to be caring.

"I suppose," replied Naruto, who the agent could tell was no feeling slightly more amiable. Opening the door, and gesturing for the man to follow him, he walked into his home. Naruto shrugged, "It's not much, but it's livable. Just take a seat anywhere." Sitting back down at the table where a refrigerated meal was waiting to be eaten, he motioned for the man to start talking.

Sitting down across from the young boy, the man began to talk. "The first thing you need to now, is that I'm incredibly sorry Naruto." 'Lie' "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but someone had to tell you." He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I don't really know how to say this," 'Lie' "So I'll just tell you. You're not going to be allowed into the Academy-"

"WHAT! But the old man promised me I could! Why wouldn't he let me in?"

The man shook his head. "I'm not privy to that sort of information." 'Lie' "All I know is their decision."

Naruto looked up to the ceiling. "I knew it was too good to be true." Sighing, and turning back to face his guest, he said "So, is there anything else to tell me? Anything else that you want to ruin?" muttered the boy sarcastically.

"About that …" began the man. "Again, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," 'Lie' "But this is something I think you need to hear." Looking at Naruto seriously, he spoke a single sentence: "No help is being sent to Kiri."

Naruto just stood there, staring mutely at the man for a few minutes. "But, but why!? Jiji knows that they need our help, so why won't he help them!?"

"Again I don't know," 'Lie' "but the decision has been made."

"No … this is terrible. All those poor people, with nobody to help them …" said Naruto to himself, though the man heard him.

"Actually, that's not entirely true." Naruto's head shot straight up, now paying rapt attention to the man. "I see in you something that I've only seen in Kages, legends, people who are incredibly powerful, people who do create things. I see that potential in you, Naruto."

"Really? You really think I can do something?"

"I don't think you can, I know you can. Though, you may want to wait for maybe two weeks or so to improve your strength even further before you go. If you want, I can even help you get stronger before you go. I'm not all that powerful, but I am a jonin."

"Awesome! You'll help me get stronger, and then I'll be able to help the people of Kiri!"

'Hook, line, and sinker. Is the kid really this stupid?' "So when do you want to start?"

"Meet me tomorrow at 7 am at training ground nine. And I never got your name, …?"

"Name? Well I suppose you can call me Asuma."

XXX

_(Two weeks later, outside the gates of Konohagakure)_

"Well, it's been two weeks. I suppose I need to get going. I'll see you again one day. Kirigakure, here I come." Without looking back, Naruto left the village, going off towards his dream.

**Now I know some people are going to say I don't stick with canon by making Asuma part of Root, but I challenge you to point out anything that directly contradicts this. It actually points toward it, with Asuma and the Sandaime having a falling out in canon that led to him joining the 12 Guardian Ninja. Why couldn't there be other falling outs that caused him to join Root? That's my thoughts anyway.**

**Now I know I said Wednesday, but when you get an extra chapter, and it's a day late, should you really complain? I mean, you still get the extra chapter, so what are you complaining about. Chapter 5 will be on Sunday, just like normal. **

**Now for reviews, I was a little disappointed that there was only one last chapter, but I suppose it did have a bit less action. A shout out to TigrezzTail to being the only reviewer, and the first one to review twice. As for where my title comes from … while I picked it for a few reasons. One, is that is sounds awesome. The second, will be revealed, in … about the third arc, I think. Things in my story aren't exactly cut and dry, but I do have a lot of this story already planned out. In total, there will probably be, 5 arcs, give or take one or two, depending. This will be epic in length, and I never plan on stopping this story. This will, be finished, one way or another, and I hope you enjoy the ride. 9 out.**


	5. Arc 1, Chapter 5

**Of Bloodlines and Betrayals**

Still don't own Naruto

_Books_

Book Titles

**Forgot to say this last time, so merry Christmas! Now, on to Chapter five!**

Chapter Five:

Looking at the map in his hands, then the road in front of him, and then back to the map, Naruto felt the urge to strangle something. "Does it have to be so far away? At this pace, it'll take me close to a week to get there, and that's if I'm lucky. This is going to be a very boring week.

Still though, it is an interesting experience to be out of Konoha. Everything looks so different." Along the paths, the tree had slowly changed, becoming species less acclimated to the heat as Naruto moved further and further away from the heart of the Land of Fire. Animals were appearing with thicker coats of fur, better suited to the differing temperatures. Those were things Naruto noticed, and subconsciously filed away for later use.

"I suppose I can make sure I know where I'm going again. Let's see …" said Naruto as he traced his route. His was the one with the shortest time to get to Kiri, first taking five days to go through a multitude of towns to the point of the Kiri peninsula. From there, the remaining two days would be spent onboard ships until the main island where Kirigakure was located. Starting his search there, he would then try to locate the rebels, so he could help them.

Thankfully enough, Asuma had helped provide him with enough food to last a ten day journey, just in case. Speaking of Asuma, he had helped Naruto with a good deal of his preparation. He provided the map, helped plan the route, gave Naruto some food, and basic supplies, as well as money. But the most important thing, was some of the lessons he had taught him, in regard to being a ninja.

_Flashback_

_(Day 1 of 14, training ground 9)_

Asuma arrived promptly at 7:00, more than a little surprised to find Naruto already hard at work running around the clearing, while his clones worked on throwing weapons, with the exception of one who was reading about wilderness survival. 'He already knows how to use clones? And he's using them to train? I can see why Danzo was so interested in him now, well, that and the Kyubi.' "Hey kid, I'm not late? I see you've already started without me, so why did you tell me seven?"

Naruto stopped his running when he saw Asuma had arrived, but gestured for his clones to keep at it. "Well, I said seven, but I was so excited I just decided to start early! I hope you're not too upset with me …" finished Naruto, worried that he may have disappointed his new teacher.

"Nah, dedication like that is something I love to see." Waving his hand at the entire area, Asuma said "So why don't you tell me what you're doing now, so I know how to teach you best."

"Well as you can see, I can make up to five Kage Bunshin, and I'm using them to help train faster. I have one or two read books to help me learn more, while the others work on throwing weapons for now. As for my physical exercises, I just run laps around the clearing, do pushups, and sit-ups. You know, physical stuff to help me get stronger."

Asuma nodded his head when Naruto talked about his clones, but stopped when he mentioned physical exercises. "Kid, you don't know anything about physical exercise, do you?" he said with a frown. "Yeah, doing basic things may help some, but you need specialized training if you ever want to be good. You need to figure out exactly what you need to excel at, and practice for that."

"Oh." Uttered the blonde, feeling somewhat downtrodden. "So what do you think I should focus on."

'Gotcha.' "Let's stick with speed for now. You're too young to really do much strength training anyway. So to begin, show me how fast you can run. From here to the far side of the clearing, and back. About 100 meters, a good test of sprinting speed. And … go!"

Naruto took off as soon as soon as his teacher said the word. Running there and back, pushing himself all the way. Trying to go faster with each stride, feeling like he was flying by the end. When he made it back, he skidded to a halt, only breathing a little more heavily due to his freakish stamina. "So, how fast was that?"

'Now, do I put him on a pedestal, or temporarily crush him, only to build him back up. As mean as it is, Danzo-sama would probably prefer the latter.' "Pitiful." At Naruto's shocked expression, he elaborated. "Don't get me wrong, you're fast for your age, amazing even. But against fully trained ninja, a time like yours is pathetic. That was probably around twenty-five seconds. I could do it in ten easy, and not even break a sweat. With jutsu, I could do it in 2. A kage level ninja could do it before you could even blink. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I think so." When the dark-haired man gestured for him to continue, he said "I need to know that there's always someone better than me, always room to improve. That I still need to never get cocky, no matter how good I am."

"You learn quickly. Now, with any luck, I'll get you to twenty seconds by the end of two weeks. It'll be tough, but if you work hard enough, you can do it. I saw your stamina, so I know how hard I can push you. Kid, for the next two weeks, this training ground will be your hell, and I'll be your personal Satan. But if you ever have doubts, just remember why you're doing this, and push yourself even more. Got it?"

"Yes Asuma-sensei!"

"Then do ten more of those sprints. Your training starts right now."

_Flashback End_

From there, he did various exercises, all designed to improve his overall speed. From sprints, to long distance runs. He did leg kinds, crunches. Everything designed to improve his leg strength, and thus his sprinting speed. Interspersed throughout were some other exercises, so his strength improves some, but the main focus of the two weeks was his speed.

Naruto smirked when he remembered the look on Asuma's face when he got to twenty seconds a full week before he predicted. As of now, his max speed at 100 meters was around eighteen seconds, but with his stamina that turns him into a much more deadly ninja.

Of course, something unsettling that Asuma had spent a full two hours drilling into his head, lay dormant at the back of his mind. Something that he would rather avoid at any cost, but something unavoidable, if he truly wanted to be a ninja. Killing. While it comes in many forms, it is an irrevocable part of being a ninja.

_Flashback_

"Hey Naruto, come over here and sit down for a minute." Gesturing to the ground next to him, as he called out to his student. "You need a break anyway, and there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it Asuma-sensei?" asked Naruto eagerly as he took a seat.

"What have I told you about honorifics kid? You know I detest them."

"But you're my sensei, Asuma-sensei. If you weren't my sensei, then I would call you sensei, but you are, so I do." Stubbornly declared the troublesome blonde, crossing his arms in front of him in defiance.

"Fine, I suppose it doesn't matter all that much. But anyway, back to what I wanted to talk to you about." Asuma's eyes developed a serious edge, and all other things seemed to fade away as he asked "What do you think of killing?"

"Killing?" spoke Naruto in a quiet voice. "I think … it's something that should never be done. No one should ever have to die!" he said in a voice that grew more passionate as he went on.

Asuma sighed and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "This is going to be hard to tell you kid, but killing is a fundamental part of being a ninja. There are assassination missions, you are ordered to aim to kill when in war, and the list goes on and on. You have to steel your heart to it, even if you never enjoy it."

"I don't believe you! There's no way jiji would let people be kill-" Suddenly, Naruto froze as he recalled a recent conversation where his jiji mentioned how he wasn't all powerful. "No … not even the Hokage is strong enough … but … but … why?"

"I hate to tell you, but you had to realize it eventually. Sometimes, there are people out there who won't rest until they kill you and everyone you love. There is only one way to step them. Only one permanent solution. Death. Until you learn this, you can never truly be a ninja, a never change things for the better." 'There. That should be enough to push him over the edge. It's easy if you just know what buttons to push.'

"I think I understand," spoke Naruto hesitantly. "Though I still don't like it!" he declared.

"You don't have to, just remember that's it's a part of being a ninja."

"Got it!"

_Flashback End_

With that startling revelation, a little bit of Naruto's four year old innocence was lost, but a vital tool for any ninja was gained. Focusing back on the road again, Naruto groaned when he realized he still had nothing else to do. "Wait a second. I have that book that Asuma gave me. How could I forget about that? Oh well, better late than never."

The aforementioned book was blue, paperback, and around an inch thick. In bold black letters across the front simply read: Kenjutsu. Opening up to the short introduction at the front of the book, Naruto began to read, while keeping half an eye on the road in front of him, unknowingly imitating a certain perverted ninja.

_So, you want to learn about kenjutsu? IF you're reading this book, it's probably for one of three reasons. Reason one, you're a goody-two-shoes who wants to learn the ins and outs of kenjutsu before you begin. If that's you, close the book now. No seriously, stop reading; this book is not for you. You may want to try something more like _The Intricacies of Beginning Kenjutsu_. Reason two, you want to learn how to stab people. If so, I recommend reading _Stabbing, a Beginner's Guide_._

_Reason three, you want to become stronger. Whether that is for protecting people, or for strength's sake, that is your end goal. If that is really what you want, well, let me tell you that this is the book for you. I'm not going to sugarcoat anything, I'm going to tell you the truth in all of its glory details. But you know what, it will make you stronger. It will help you get one step closer to true strength, and most importantly, it'll teach you about kenjutsu._

_My name, is Mangetsu Hōzuki, and I am recognized widely as the world's finest sword expert. If you're still around, I'm going to assume you fall under reason three, and start. In this world, there are different tiers of swords. Swords, not swordsmen. There are your basic kunai, and shuriken, and all that crappy basic stuff. They form up the first tier. The second tier, is made of basic swords, with nothing too special about them. Not a dime a dozen, but not terribly good either. These would be your naginata, your senbon, katanas, and the like._

_The third tier, is where things really get interesting. These can be any of the second tier weapons, but they have something that makes them exceptionally good. They are typically much sharper, have a better balance, etc. They are very good weapons, and the peak of what most swordsmen use. Then, we have the fourth tier. This comprises exactly seven weapons. Originals, never copied, with unquestionably strong abilities. Most people would know them as the Seven Swords of the Mist. Their names are - in order of my preference, most to least – Samehada, Hiramekarei, Kiba, Kubikiribōchō, Nuibari, Kabutowari, and Shibuki. They belong to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. They all have an ability that set them apart from even amazing third tier swords._

_The most important thing you should know is that anyone with one of those swords is usually a very skilled ninja. Occasionally some brat gets there hands on a really good sword, but no one I've ever met would entrust one of the seven to anyone weaker than a Jonin. Each of the individual swords will be analyzed in the coming pages, and information will be given on how to apply what you learn about them to other swords. _

_Oh! I just remembered that I should probably clear something up. When I say 'swords' what I really mean is anything used as a weapon. In my mind, a staff is a sword with a dull edge. Likewise gauntlets and the like will also be covered in here, albeit briefly. Admittedly, I am a little more used to the longer weapons, so that is where the majority of my focus will be. Also, as an optional request, if you ever meet a large blue-skinned man with a huge-ass wrapped sword, do two things for me. One, say Mangetsu says hi. Two, call him sushi, or allude to him being a fish at some point. Ok, my editor just forced me to say that to only do it if you're freakishly strong. Like, high A class at the least. Or you'll die. Well on that morbid note, onto the rest of my book._

"Wow. This Mangetsu guy seems to really know what he's talking about. Though, I can't help but feel that I should know his name somehow. Meh, it probably doesn't matter." Intrigued in his new piece of literature, Naruto kept walking prepared to cover as much ground as possible.

XXX

_(A few days later, Onfaku Gai)_

Sitting right on the middle of the border between the Land of Fire, and the Land of Water, Onfaku Gai was easily one of the busiest towns in all of the Elemental Nations, rivaling the respective capitols of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. However, even if there was no physical barrier separating the two countries, the citizens often distrusted most of their neighbors on the other side of town. This led to Onfaku Gai having the highest crime rate in the entire Land of Fire, and most of the surrounding area. It was a perfect place for little blonde children to disappear mysteriously, and be presumed dead.

The reason that Asuma was able to convince Naruto to go through such a dangerous city, was simple. Asuma lied and told him that there was a festival going on for the week when he was scheduled to go through. Allegedly, this festival was the one time in the year when tensions were at an all-time low, because of local traditions. The city is one of the safest at this time, or at least, according to Asuma it is.

And it was that lie that was going to allow them to easily capture Naruto, without arousing the suspicions of the Hokage. "Is the team in position." Silently intoned a falcon-masked Anbu, his Root symbol identifying his true allegiance.

"Yes. Everyone is waiting for the signal. As soon as we see the target, they will deploy." Said an equally monotonous voice in an ermine mask.

"Good."

XXX

_(The Northwest Entrance to Onfaku Gai)_

Naruto's mouth was agape as he took in all of the sights and sounds that a prosperous town offered. Even hailing from Konoha, a major economic town was a sight to behold. The markets spanned multiple miles in length down the middle of the town. The rich areas were easy to spot from the height of his current elevated location, as the land sloped downward the further Southeast you went. While there were certainly some slums, they were easy to pass over when you looked solely at the rest of the town. All in all, it looked just like the festival described, if you can ignore the poor areas, and forget about all the violence.

Walking through the crowds, slowly meandering down towards the marketplace, Naruto tried his best to keep his cool in the new situation. However, there are only so many things one can look at at once, and with the people around him, and the sights to see, looking in front of him lay forgotten at the wayside. Luckily enough, he didn't collide with anyone the whole way walking to the market. Upon arriving, he turned a corner, ready to explore, when suddenly he collided with someone a little bigger than him.

"Hey! Are you okay?" said a high-pitched young voice, attached to the body of a black-haired boy who looked to be about five years old. He was wearing very nice clothes, but wasn't flaunting his obvious wealth if his clothes were anything to go by. Flanking him were two menacing bodyguards, both stereotypically burly, and carrying sheathed swords at their hips. "I didn't mean to hit you like that. I hope you can accept my apology."

"Of course," smiled Naruto. "If it was an accident, then what's the harm?" standing up, and dusting himself off, he made to walk off until he was interrupted by the same voice.

"Wait! I knocked you to the ground, the least I can do is get you something to eat. Come on," waving his hand in a gesture for Naruto to follow him, he started walking into the marketplace. "The food isn't going to eat itself, now is it?"

"Okay," replied the blonde eagerly. Quickly jogging up so that the two were walking side by side, with the two bodyguards following, he asked "So what's your name? Oh, and I'm Naruto."

"Naruto, eh? As in maelstrom?" at Naruto's nod he continued. "As for me, my full name is rather lengthy, but you can call me Matsuda."

**While I try to stick to canon towns as much as possible, sometimes there just aren't any. Onfaku Gai is modeled to an extent of off Tanzaku Gai, an actual city in Naruto, so there's that. Of course, my memory of that city is a little shaky, so bear with me.**

**As for why it's a day late, I just couldn't find the right place to stop, but today I decided to just post what I have, and edit it later if necessary. I'm sure it feels a little like it was a bit cut off, and trust me, it was. ****THIS IS IMPORTANT: ****I post weekly or so updates on my profile. If I ever don't update, an explanation will be there.**

**Bonus points for anyone who can identify where I got that name from. Extra bonus points if you can also guess why I picked that name (there's a legitimate plot-relevant reason). Also, I'm not trying to throw tons of OCs into the story. If I need one extra town and character to move the plot along, and it adds to the story, what's the problem?**

**Now to move on to reviews.**

**Abdullahsaurus: I plan on it**

**TigrezzTail: Thanks again for reviewing, and I hope I made it clear how Asuma took advantage of him to get him to go.**

**Dalulzing: I hope this is good as far as more explanation on physical exercises. Thanks for the story recommendations, they're both great ones I hadn't seen before. The pacifist part was covered in this chapter, so nothing more to say on that. As for a job, that will be brought up later, maybe around chapter 7 or 8ish though it won't be major. Thanks a bunch for the two great reviews, your comments have given me a lot of ideas so far. And no, you don't come off as judgmental at all.**

**See you all next week, for a hopefully on time update. Happy New Year's! 9 out.**


End file.
